Dark Nebular
by Descryptive
Summary: Percy Jackson Hero Of Olympus is Betrayed who he loves most and who he was always loyal too. Read & Review Review to Vote on the Next New Book! And also Characters such as the Cabin Leaders like Silena Or Charles doesn't die.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Perseus Jackson (Percy for short) after the second Titan War I thought that my life would be completely normal but guess what? It isn't.

?'s POV

I have just finished hunting a Hydra (Which has a lot of heads) so now we are exhausted from chasing the I went into my bedroom and lied down and started to stare at the artefacts around me. Then suddenly and I realised and saw my sword Riptide and then started to drift of... the next thing I know I was asleep dreaming when I was betrayed.

**Dream Flashback**

I was being chased my hellhounds for days and I was so exhausted I could have fallen asleep in the fight. Then finally I saw Camp Half-Blood and started to sprint as fast as I could. Then suddenly a mysterious figure out of nowhere did a front flip over me and killed the hellhound which I was Impressed with so I tried walked over to him to say Thank you but I couldn't and then I fell Unconscious.

The next thing I know I was in the Big House and a beautiful girl was tending me with such care that I started to stare at her face. "I guess your awake now" Said the mysterious girl I replied "Who are you and Where am I?" She hesitated then said "My Name Is Andee Crogo Daughter of Apollo and to answer the second question you are in the big house healing since you fell Unconscious after being chased by the hellhound but now you're awake Who are you?" She told me "My name Is Percy, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon God of the Sea" I answered her then she said "When you're ready to get up dinner is starting soon" She winked at me and left the Big House and I blushed. Once I got up It was 20 minutes until dinner started so I decided to see my girlfriend Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom but when I came to her Cabin she wasn't there so I started to worry and I asked other campers and they said 'Go away you're not a hero any more loser' or they didn't reply so I ran to the beach to check If she was there or not but as soon as I got there I regretted ever going to the beach because I saw some boy and a blond girl kissing each other and as soon as I saw her and another guy (I'm guessing from the Apollo Cabin) making out rage consumed me and tornados started to occur in Camp Half-Blood and I could hear Demigods screaming and I crept there silently so I could hear them."Why don't you dump your boyfriend and be with me?" he said to her "I will when he comes back from his quest of course!" she replied to him I walked over to them and said "Why don't you just tell me now?" Her eyes were locked onto mine with horror "P-P-Percy I-It's not what you think! she said with sadness in her voice "Are you sure Annabeth? I saw what both of you said to each other and kissed each other!" I shouted at her suddenly the boy spoke up "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER!" I glared at him with rage in my eyes "ShUT THE F*** UP YOU GIRL STEALING FREAK!" I roared and he stayed quite that's what you get for kissing my 'girlfriend'."And I thought you loved me Annabeth... I guess people doesn't look like who they seem to be." And with that I sprinted as fast as I could to my cabin and packed all the stuff as fast as I could and after I finished I cried in my bed for hours until I heard knocking from outside my door "Go away" I shouted with sadness in my voice and the person who knocked said "It's me Nico" I approached the door and opened and only let in Nico since he was the only there who cared about me "Nico I lost everything my friends, my girlfriend heck they don't even talk to me!" I said crying "Dude calm down and what do you mean you lost your girlfriend?" Nico asked "I caught her cheating on me with another boy and I think he's in the Apollo cabin so now I guess I'm going to visit Olympus once more before I leave camp...forever" I replied he was shocked by what I said "I hope you live a good life and can we keep in touch? he asked I nodded and walked out of camp and called a cab to take me to the Empire State Building when I got there I said to the man "600th floor please" I told the man "There is no 600th floor kid" he said I was in a bad mood "LET ME GO TO THE 600th FLOOR I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING MY FRIENDS AND MY GIRLFRIEND SO DO YOU THING THAT PISSING ME OFF WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?" I roared at him and now he looked shocked like a little boy needing his mommy. I rode the elevator to the 600th floor and when I came out of the elevator Olympus was very quite for some reason so I ran to the Gods Meeting Hall and when I came It was empty as well but I saw a thin line of shadow and I uncapped Riptide and ran to the shadow and stabbed it with might and it disappeared into golden dust and I then suddenly realised the monster was trying to steal the Master Bolt which belong to Zeus so I picked it up and out of nowhere 12 flashes of light appeared in the room "What the f*** do you think you are doing with my Master Bolt puny Demigod" Zeus roared I flinched at his voice "Uh I saw a monster with a shadow and killed it and then I realised the monster was trying to steal the Master Bolt" I replied Zeus looked at me "Ha do you think I would believe you and where's the golden dust If there was a monster then? Zeus said I pointed to the middle of the throne room but the monsters dust was gone "FOR TRYING TO STEAL MY MASTER BOLT AND LYING TO ME I HEAR BY PUNISH YOU IN THE DEPTH OF TARTARUS!" roared Zeus. I was shocked to see no one standing up to Zeus so I thought it was hopeless so I closed my eyes hoping this would be over soon but nothing happened except that I was floating in space and a tall man wearing black in front of me "Hello my son I see that you have chosen to be reborned" said the mysterious man in black the only intelligent thing I could have thought was "Huh?" then the man chuckled at my response and said "I am your father or known as The Unknown" Percy was caught off guard by this "What do you mean your my father? Poseidon is my father and I don't know who you are" I told him but he just had an amused smile on his face "I am Unknown and your name Is Perseus Jackson but your real name Is Nebular but you must keep it a secret because you are so powerful your strength rivals mine and if it was the whole universe against you, you would still win of course" he told me."So If I was very powerful why don't I feel any different?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes and said "Because I have been storing your power since you chose to be reborn in a boy with a soft heart but with justice as well against the evil but now that you are back I will give you your powers but remember you have to learn to control your emotions. And also you have to join Lady Chaos army but also she is my daughter and your 'lover'" He smirked when he said 'lover' "And now my son fare well with your adventures in your life." The Unknown said then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

The Gods were holding an Important meeting today and everyone had to be there even Lady Hestia and Lord Hades so I got up brushed my teeth and once I finished brushing my teeth I took a shower and saw that the time was 7:43 and the meeting Zeus said was at 10:30 so I still had alot of time to prepare myself for the upcoming event whether it is good or bad but I just hope that there isn't going to be another Titant War because I just want to relax and never have wars I got out of the showers It was 8:17 I put on a grey and blue striped t-shirt and skinny jeans to put on and made my hair into a pony tail when I finished I went downstairs and made Toast for my breakfast with a glass of orange I forgot I live in Camp Half-Blood but Instead of being cabins we have our own apartment so we don't get ambushed at our parents homes and also the time now was 10:03 so I figured that I should be at the Gods Meeting Hall by now so I took a cab to the Empire State Building and traveled up to the 600th floor where Olympus was and as I strolled by I saw some Demigods with children of their own and so I ran to the Meeting. When I got there the only ones early were the goddesses and the girls at Camp Half-Blood when I walked in the other campers and gods walked in Zeus flashed there and once all the gods were present the meeting started. "Meeting Begin!" Zeus shouted and by now everyone was silent "Now you may be aware that this meeting is very Important because..." for a second there I saw fear in his eyes so the enemy must be pretty powerful "...The Titans, the Giants and Gaia has returned with allegiance to each other so we have no chance of beating them again since the last time we lost so many Demigods."Zeus said. "Lord Zeus we've have beaten them before surely we can beat them again can't we?" I asked him then the crowds started to agree "With the help of Percy Jackson of course he is the greatest hero of all time" I said then Zeus stood up "That's the problem we cannot beat them again because Perseus Jackson is in Tartarus..." Zeus said now the crowd started to shout 'Why' or 'How?' "Why is Percy in Tartarus Lord Zeus?" I asked him he then hesitated to answer "I caught him stealing my master bolt but soon realized he was telling the truth about a monster trying to take it because we got it on tape but soon realized that we sent him to Tartarus for no reason so that is why we slim chance of winning but lots of lives will be lost even some from the Gods and Goddesses." Zeus replied. So that's why I haven't seen him at the Dining Hall! I thought. Then a portal of darkness appeared and stepped out of the portal and stood there a tall with wearing Black Clothes for some reason. We all stared at him shocked "Hello" he said "Umm excuse me but who are you?" Zeus asked the mysterious man. "I am The Unknown father to Chaos Goddess of creations, Order God of Balance and Void God of the Void, but of course you don't know me and also my children don't even know I exist." he said we all stared at him with our mouth opened because of what he just said. "But now to business my daughter is going to come here soon and offer you her help since this planet is her favorite and also the best but it is like 6/10 but still better than the Titans, Giants and Gaia Ruling of course." he said then after he said that he disappeared and as soon as he disappeared a beautiful woman with straight black hair, with light pale skin but the most amazing feature of them all were her eyes they looked like the stars, galaxies and the universe in here eyes and then we all bowed to her. "Rise" said with such a smooth voice it brought Aphrodites charmspeak to shame so we all got up from out feet "I have come here to help you with Third Titan War since you are my favorite planet of all time and also you rule much better than Gaia, the Giants and the Titans so do you accept or do you decline?" She said Zeus hesitated to ask "We accept Lady Chaos" said Hera since her husband didn't reply. "My Soldiers will arrive here at Noon and also do not under any circumstances annoy them or they will break your skull" She smiled and went through the portal again. "Meeting Adjourned" Zeus shouted and once the meeting was over the Gods flashed/teleported us back to Camp Half-Blood and as soon as we got there i ran to my apartment and fell asleep since the meeting was 3 whole hours long.

**Dream Flashback**

Percy was supposed to come back to Camp Half-Blood days ago and I started crying because he could be dead and so I ran to the beach since it was me and Percy's favorite place at Camp so when I got there I burst into tears again and then suddenly some put their hand on my shoulder so I decided to look up and realized it was Charles Conzern from the Apollo Cabin he looked pretty handsome and cute when he's worried about me so he sat next to me. "What's wrong Annabeth?" he asked I stared at him "I-It's j-just that Percy my boyfriend was supposed to come back days ago so I started to worry about him" I replied with sadness in my voice. "Oh that weakling? He doesn't deserve a beautiful lady such as yourself and besides you got me don't you?" he said I blushed for a moment when he called me a 'Beautiful Lady" "Thank you I think I'm staring to feel better" I told him then he kissed me which caught me off guard "Uhmg-eh I'm sorry" then I kissed him back "Why don't you dump your boyfriend and be with me?" he said to me "I will when he comes back from his quest of course!" I replied to him then a boy walked over to us "Why don't you just tell me now" he said then I locked eyes with him with horror "P-P-Percy I-It's not what you think!" I said with sadness in her voice "Are you sure Annabeth? I saw what both of you said to each other and kissed each other!" He shouted at her "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER! Charles shouted at Percy "SHUT THE F*** UP YOU GIRL STEALING FREAK!" Percy shouted back and then Charles stayed quite "And I thought you loved me Annabeth... I guess people doesn't look like who they seem to be." he said to me and ran of. I stood there crying and ran back to my cabin and cried for hours and eventually I went to his cabin to apologize but he didn't answer the door so I left to the Dining Hall for dinner and when I looked at the Poseidon Table It was empty so I decided he skipped dinner.

**Flashback Dream End**

****I then suddenly woke up sweating and started crying for what I've done to the most amazing hero ever live and I blew it so I cried for a couple minutes then fell asleep like a baby


	3. Chapter 3

**Nebular POV **

I woke up with a headache when I talked to my 'father' and then a girl pulled me by the wrist and when I got a look on what her face looked like "Andee?" he said to her she looked at him and nodded. 'Here you are Perseus Jackson you have sea green eyes with messy black hair but to others you can change into Nebular who has Messy silver hair and dark purple eyes' The Unknown said to Percy's head. "Umm Andee how are you here though If you're supposed to be in Camp Half-Blood?" I asked her she looked at him "I was sent on a mission to keep an eye on you of course" She told me " And now we're here" "Where?" I asked she opened the door and inside it was 15 seats and there were only 14 members on it but I knew who these gods were they were the Primordial Gods and Goddesses except Chaos who is the creator of them were so he bowed when he saw them and Andee did the same thing but they seemed to interupted with the conversation whatever the Primordial Gods and Goddesses are talking about but when they saw him they became silent."Rise" Chaos said but when I saw her she reminded him of Artemis except Chaos and Black hair and Artemis had Amburn hair. Chaos is the most beautiful person I have ever met in my whole life and I Nebular have live for trillions of years but I had to get the thoughts out of my head because It caused me pain and misery when people betray me for no reason or for doing the right thing. I sighed she would never love me back because I think every guy will try to Impress her. "Umm Lady Chaos That seat is empty so why is it there because there are only 13 Primordial Gods and Goddesses Including you which makes 14 so who is the last one? I asked her she stared at me "The last seat belongs to someone much more powerful than me and he is also my love and his name is...Nebular and also anyone who sits on the seat fades." She told me I was shocked no not shocked panicking because we both love each other but what would happened when she finds out I'm Nebular? Will she torture me? Will she hate me for leaving her? Or will she not love me at all? I sighed and counted to 10 to relax and then sighed. "Okay now let's get back to business I am here to make you a member of our army you will be assigned to one of the squad but we haven't chosen which one yet." She said I stared at her "So when will I join the squad I'm assigned to?" I asked her then she shook her head "You will be assigned to a squad In 3 days so now I recommend you going to Pavilions to get some food or make new friends." She said I nodded and then me and Andee walked out and she showed me where the Pavilion was and the went to her friends so I'm guessing based on her Pavilion colour and design he's assigned to the Primordial Goddess Nyx since she specialises in speed and quick attack. There was a Pavilion with 4 people on it so I walked over there "Hi" I said to them they looked at me "What have you come here for? To mock us for not being assigned to a squad?" the guy with blond hair said "Umm heck no have the others been doing it to you because I'm new I don't really know." I said "Well sorry I thought you were from the Eros, Pontus or Phanes saying that we're unwanted because we aren't assigned to a squad like them" He told me "Now let us Introduce ourselves I'm Nysha the boy talking to you is my boyfriend Chris and the other girl is Jessica and the boy is her boyfriend Cian" she said and they greeted me "Now who are you? She asked I hesitated "My name is Perseus Jackson but you can call my Percy for short." I grinned but their reaction was priceless I took a photo of them and smirked "Oh my god!" They said probably excited meeting a Hero Of Olympus. I showed them their reaction faces when I said my name was Percy Jackson and they laughed their heads off. Once we stopped laughing I went to get some food and this guy with blue eyes and green and red neon hair waked up to me "What are you doing with a bunch of losers like them? You should be hanging around with the cool and popular ones not some unwanted freaks." he told me then my blood boiled "You just think that because you're just jealous of them." I rolled my eyes "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" He roared that got the attention of the others they stared at us with wide eyes "I Cristiano Son of Aether challenge you to a sword fighting duel the loser have to run around the Pavilion naked." he smirked "I accept your challenge but one request." I said "What is the request?" He asked "All the Primordial Gods and Goddesses Including Chaos and the Soldiers will have to watch." I told him but he just smiled and walked away to prepare for the duel while I walked back to my new friends "Are you crazy?" They all said "Just because I'm new doesn't mean I don't know how to fight and have a few tricks up my sleeves and I started to eat my food. When I finished I made my way to the Coliseum and practised a few moves with my sword Riptide and when everyone made their way here except the Primordial Gods and Goddesses. Cristiano stood there with a sword and a shield with a symbol of Aether in the middle when the Gods and Goddesses were here "This duel is between the best duellist of the Army of Aether We Present You Cristiano! And the challenger from Earth and Defender of Olympus Perseus Jackson!" Chaos announced when she said their names the cheering was so loud it could've made your ear drums burst and made you deaf for eternity. "Begin" Chaos announced he then smirked and charged at me but I managed to parry the attack and I attacked back but he manages to defend himself with his shield so not only does he have attack power he also has defence as well they kept going for about half an hour until he slipped up and Cristiano managed to sash me on the arm making me drop my sword Riptide there were gasp from the crowd and cheers coming from Aether's squad "Puny little Percy so weak I bet that you only came here because your family didn't want you." then he laughed and there were more gasping from the crowd and my blood boiled with rage "YOU WANT DEATH I'LL KILL YOU THEN!" I roared with hatred then suddenly my body transformed and turned into Nebula and weapons on my hands was the **Cold Iron Vanquisher** the Primordial weapon of Nebula the crowds were still gasping and then I realised my hair turn silver and my eyes were dark purple because of hatred and I could've sworn the girls from the Squads were drooling over me. "W-W-Who a-are you?" he asked with fear in his eyes "I...am...Nebula" I said and the Primordial Gods and Goddesses and even Chaos eyes widened "Now...prepare...to meet...your...end" I smirked and I used my Blade of Exile to attack him and when he tried to block it the shield broke to millions of pieces and then his eyes widened even more If that was even possible I then laughed "Pathetic I'll show you true fear little boy" And with that I teleported behind him and kicked him making him fly over 200 metres making him crash edge of the coliseum I smiled evilly and teleported behind him again and slashed him over 50 times 10 times made him cry out to his Father to help 50 made him unconscious. "I believe I win?" I told the Primordial Gods and Goddesses nodded because they wouldn't to get on my bad side. I then left the coliseum and then my friends walked over to me "Y-Y-You a-are N-Nebular" Nysha said in fear "Do not worry you guys are my friends and I would never hurt you" I smiled and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up when a mysterious figure poked me but I couldn't really see who it was because my vision blurring in the morning then then the figure opened his mouth "Glad your awake Annabeth now hurry and get up there is a message that Zeus wants say to everyone In 5 minutes so you better hurry up or he'll be angry since his very impatient" the figure said I stared at the figure "Who are you?" I asked "It's me Thalia, Artemis sent me to wake you up for you to get there now hurry!" Thalia said. I got out of bed and changed into a black and grey top with grey skinny jeans and trainers then me and Thalia was teleported to mount Olympus and ran to the Meeting Hall. When I got there everyone was there except me and Thalia so we walked in and bowed to Zeus "Rise daughter of Athena and my daughter Thalia now that they are here Meeting Begin!" Zeus said. I wonder what this meeting is about since no one bothered to tell me "Lord Zeus what Is this meeting about?" I asked he looked at me "This meeting is about a message being sent here in 5 minutes by Gaia, the Giants and the Titans about something Important." Zeus told me I wonder what the message is about. 5 minutes later and Prometheus appeared "Hello Lord Zeus I am here to deliver a message from my Mother : You cannot beat us this time since you lost so many Demigods in the Second Titan War and also that you have lost your hero Perseus Jackson so now you should just surrender and make this easier for us since you have no chance of beating us when we are united." Prometheus spoke then Zeus looked angered "Tell Gaia that we will never surrender and not surrendering without a fight and also tell her to rot in Tartarus!" Zeus shouted Prometheus just stood there and smiled evilly "Then...prepare to die!" Prometheus roared and walked to leave the Meeting Hall.

"Father are you sure we can win this war? Even though we don't have Perseus Jackson?" Artemis and Apollo asked their father he hesitated and looked at them "We may have a slim chance of beating them because we have Chaos's Army to help us but the thing is without Perseus we may no chance of beating them I guess this meeting is over Meeting Adjourned!" Zeus said then sighed. I was shocked that the King of the Gods was in fear of the enemy but still we only beat them individually but together it is close to Impossible but still everyone should be scared since they're much more powerful than is I sighed and went back to Camp Half-Blood to eat breakfast then start training.

"Okay guys tonight Instead of doing Capture the Flag we're doing a sing off winner gets to..." Silena was interrupted by a bright flash and a vortex appeared and people walked through it no not people Warriors so they're the Army of Chaos? They look pretty strong in numbers but I wonder how good they're at in fighting I smiled and all of us walked over to the Army of Chaos. Of course my idiotic ex boyfriend Charles walked there like he was the boss. So you're wondering why I broke up with him? After the day I cheated on Percy I went to the beach to see If he was there or not but instead I saw Charles and Drew (Slut alert) making out and when they both saw me Charles and Drew smirked and they started making out again so I ran towards my cabin and cried for a whole 1 until it was Dinner time.

"Who the f*** are you and what are you doing in my camp?" Charles the idiot shouted at them so when they saw who said it "Idiotic kids these days" a man with blond hair said and then grinned at him so Charles was Charles "I challenge one of you in your weak army to fight me and If I win you leave this camp" Charles said I was shocked that he said that "And what do we get If we win?" a teenager with messy black hair and sea green eyes said and then I realised it was Percy. There were gasp from all the campers on 'How did he get out of Tartarus' "Aha the little weakling from Poseidon has decided to come back eh?" he taunted Percy. "I accept the challenge and one more rule." Percy said Charles smiled "What is the rule then?" "Fight until the death" Percy smirked I was shocked that Percy said that but Charles was the best at camp and no one could beat him so I doubt that Percy would beat him. "Deal" Charles said they both walked off to prepare for the duel later but now It was the Sing off. "Okay now the Sing off winner gets a kitchen built in their cabin." Silena said my eyes were wide open a kitchen? That would be useful though so now I decided to take part "Okay this is how you win, you win by singing songs out of 100 and also one person from each cabin can sing at any time and the rest could be back up" She explained and we all nodded and we all walked the our cabin to prepare for the sing off. "Guys what should we sing for the sing off?" I asked them "I think we should try **Drive By** by Train It's quite a good song." Malcolm said "Say I if you want to do **Drive By**?" I said and they all said 'I'. "So Malcolm I think you should be lead singer and me, Eva and Alex will be back up singers and the rest will play the instruments I guess.." I said. "The Sing off begins now and first up is the Athena Cabin!" Silena said we all then got in our positions

Drive by - Train

On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's deja vu But I thought this can't be true Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe Or where ever to get away from me Oh but that one night Was more than just right I didn't leave you cause I was all through Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me either way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by On the upside of a downward spiral My love for you went viral And I loved you every mile you drove away But now here you are again So let's skip the "how you been"And get down to the "more than friends" at last Oh but that one night Is still the high light I didn't need you until I came to and I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me either way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Please believe that when I leave There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you And a little time to get my head together too On the other side of a street I know Stood a girl that looked like you I guess that's deja vu But I thought this can't be true Cause Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me either way you do me Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by

"Now give it up for The Athena Cabin!" Everyone cheered and shouted


End file.
